Kirby yoU.
Kirby yoU. Is a Kirby game for the Wii U. In the game you get to create your own Popopo, and you can make up to 10 different Popopos per account, and you edit them to change how they look. You start out with three different body colors, three different shoe colors, and three different faces. You can buy more colors and faces at the Popopo Shop in Central Dream Land. However, some colors can only be made by combining two or three at the Science Lab for 10-30 Dream Coins. The game uses Kirby’s Return to Dreamland ability of “flying”. Characters Playable Antagonists Copy Abilities These are all the Copy Abilities available: *Archer *Beam *Beetle *Bell *Bomb *Circus *Cook *Crash *Cupid *Cutter *Fighter *Fire *Ghost *Hammer *Hi-Jump *Ice *Leaf *Magic *Metal *Mike *Mirror *Needle *Ninja *Parasol *Sleep *Spark *Spear *Stone *Sword *Tornado *UFO *Water *Whip *Wing *Yo-Yo *Triple Star Quests There are three default quests you can play. The Great Food Heist One silent, calm night in Dreamland, the town is sleeping. The Waddle Dees come and quietly steal all the food from the houses. When two are stealing one of Kirby’s Strawberry Shortcakes, a Waddle Dee falls one on Kirby, waking him up. Kirby sees them with the Shortcake, and the Waddle Dees throw the shortcake out the window. Kirby goes after it, and sees all the Waddle Dees stealing food, they all run into the woods, and Kirby goes after them. On his way, Your Popopo (example name: Justin) runs into Kirby, and the two go after the Waddle Dees together. Levels This quest has 10 Levels, each with 6 Stages. Each world has a mini-boss at stage 3, and a boss at stage 6. The levels are: *Wafer Woods *Ravioli Ruins *Orange Ocean *Jell-O Jungle *Apple Artic *Mango Mountains *Cupcake Clouds *Vanilla Volcano *King DeDeDe’s Castle Kirby defeats King DeDeDe and kicks him out of the castle. Kirby and Justin then carry all the food back to the town, and Kirby thanks you for your help. You also unlock an extra world: *Smoothie Space The Mirror World Kirby is walking through the town when he bumps into the fountain, and sees his reflection punching someone. Kirby is shocked, and Your Popopo runs up to Kirby, and the two jump into the fountain, and fall into an underground cave. Levels This quest has 10 Levels, each with 6 stages. Each world has a mini-boss at stages 3, and a boss at stages 6. The levels are: *Copy-Cat Cave *Impression Inferno *Mocking Mist *Reflection Rocks * Imitation Inferno *Echo Jungle *Spoof Sea *Ditto Desert *Feign Forest *Mirror Castle Kirby finally defeats the Mirror Kirby, and the Mirror King thanks him, and opens up a portal to the normal world, and Kirby and co. go through it. Doomer’s Revenge Kirby and “Justin” are walking through Central Dreamland when there is a loud noise. They look up and see the Doomers (from Kirby’s Return to Dreamland) have invaded Pop Star; for revenge. They quickly start destroying things, and Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, and Waddle Doo come to help. Levels This quest has 10 Levels, each with 6 stages. Each world has a mini-boss at stages 3, and a boss at stages 6. The levels are: *Dreamland *Wispy Woods *Dry Ruins *Snowy Iceland *Fish Ocean *Flame Planet *Milky Way *Doomer’s World *Doomer DeDeDe Castle *Doomer Dreamland After defeating the Grand Doomer, all the Doomers slowly vanish and leave behind a small baby Doomer, when then starts to live in Dreamland. Locations *Will only show the accessible locations. Central Dreamland Central Dreamland is a town’s square-like place, and as you can tell is in the Center of Dreamland. It has a fountain, and is full of shops! *Full Moon Movies- A theatre near the Record Shop. It is owned by Kyu, and in the lobby it has Kyu working at the counter. The “Movies” are actually just the clips seen occasionally. This feature is re-used, because it was used in Kirby’s Epic Yarn. *Record Shop- The Record Shop keeps track of how far you are in the game, and it is also the place where you can change your character. *Apartment Building- Brought back from Kirby’s Epic Yarn, you have an apartment that you live in. You can only enter your apartment, and you can buy furniture for it. *Popopo Shop- In this shop you can buy colors and faces for your Popopo. The colors you can buy here are Black, White, Brown, and Metallic. Metallic changes color to be shiny, like; Metallic+Gray=Silver. They are the same colors you can buy for your Shoes. *Science Lab- The Science Lab is where you can combine colors to create new ones! It costs 10-30 Dream Coins for each combination. Trivia *Kyu makes a cameo appearance as the owner of the Full Moon Movies theatre. *Gloome also makes a cameo appearance; he is on the logo of the Sports Shop found in Central Dreamland. *This game was originally going to be called Kirby U.